1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, a computer program, and a receiving system, and, more particularly to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, a computer program, and a receiving system that make it possible to prevent a loss of data when frame data in which an inner code and an outer code are used as error correction codes is decoded.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a standard of the terrestrial digital broadcast, there is the DVB-T2 standard (the Second-Generation European Terrestrial Digital Broadcast Standard). The DVB-T2 standard is described in a so-called BlueBook (DVB BlueBook A122) (DVB BlueBook A122 Rev. 1, Frame structure channel coding and modulation for a second generation digital terrestrial television broadcasting system (DVB-T2), Sep. 1, 2008, Web Page of DVB, [retrieved on Aug. 5, 2009], Internet <URL: http://www.dvb.org/technology/standards/>).
In a transmission system of the DVB-T2 standard, a concatenated code of an inner code and an outer code is used as an error correction code. In the DVB-T2 standard, an LDPC code is used as the inner code and a BCH code is used as the outer code.
An apparatus on a reception side first applies LDPC decoding processing to received data to be decoded and, thereafter, applies BCH decoding processing to the data. The apparatus once stores data of a result of the LDPC decoding processing in a buffer and applies the BCH decoding processing to the data stored in the buffer. The buffer in which the data obtained as a result of the LDPC decoding processing is stored is hereinafter referred to as LDPC output buffer as appropriate.